This application relates generally to an assembly for mounting a seat within a vehicle. More particularly, this invention relates to a seat mounting assembly with a reinforcement member rigidly connected a seat track by at least one seat bracket where the reinforcement member receives seating loads via the bracket and distributes the loads along the length of the seat track.
Seat track arrangements for mounting seat assemblies within vehicles are generally well known. Most arrangements provide for a seat to be moved or adjusted in forward and rearward directions within a vehicle. Some arrangements also allow the seat to be positioned in a reclined position. Usually the seat assembly includes a seat back, a seat bottom, and a mounting assembly for mounting the seat assembly to a vehicle structure. The mounting assembly typically uses inboard and outboard seat track assemblies to adjust the seat forwardly or rearwardly within the vehicle.
Some seat assemblies also include a seat belt assembly that is supported solely by the seat assembly. A seat occupant who is belted into the seat assembly will exert a force on the seat assembly when the occupant experiences a deceleration load. This is known as an xe2x80x9call belts to seatxe2x80x9d load. This seat load is transferred to the mounting assembly. Thus, the mounting assemblies must be strong enough to securely hold the seat assembly in place and prevent the seat tracks from buckling and/or prevent the seat from separating from the vehicle during a sudden deceleration.
Mounting assemblies that are used to mount the seat to the vehicle are often large, expensive, and complex, especially when the mounting assemblies include track strengthening components, such as risers and support brackets that are added to the mounting assembly in order to support an all belts to seat load. These complex mounting assemblies require a great number of components, which increases the assembly time, adds weight to the vehicle, and increases the overall cost of the seat assembly. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a durable and robust seat mounting assembly that reduces the number of components and decreases the overall assembly cost, yet which is capable of supporting an all belts to seat load.
This invention relates to a vehicle seat assembly having a seat back and a seat bottom with the seat assembly being attached to the vehicle by a mounting assembly. The seat assembly preferably includes a seat belt assembly that is supported solely by the seat assembly. Thus, a seat occupant who is belted into the seat assembly will exert a force on the seat assembly when the occupant experiences a deceleration load. This is known as an xe2x80x9call belts to seatxe2x80x9d load. This force or seat load that is exerted on the seat assembly is transferred to the mounting assembly.
In a preferred embodiment of this invention, the assembly for mounting a seat within a vehicle includes a first track defining a first longitudinal axis and a second track supported for movement relative to the first track along the first longitudinal axis. At least one bracket is supported on the second track for movement with the second track. A reinforcement member is fixed to the bracket and defines a second longitudinal axis that is parallel to the first longitudinal axis. The reinforcement member distributes the seat load applied via the bracket along the length of the second track.
The subject invention offers several advantages over prior art xe2x80x9call belts to seatxe2x80x9d mounting assemblies because it provides a durable and robust mounting assembly that reduces the overall number of parts, reduces weight and overall assembly cost.
These and other features and advantages of the present invention will be best understood from the following specification and drawings, the following of which is a brief description.